


The L Project

by Taneisha



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taneisha/pseuds/Taneisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you got bored of your ordinary life? That was the question in Eren's mind. He wished something more to happen to him, and when that opportunity came, he wasn't expecting a turn that changed his fate. When he met the so-called, popular guy called Jean Kirstein, and walked into a strange nightclub, he wasn't expecting his fate to lead him into something extraordinary, or to say, he wasn't expecting to meet a middle-aged, gothic man who loved 80s music and was a famous actor from France. Eren's life was beginning to become something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the world of The L Project. First of, I'd like to explain the title, which I guess can be confusing at first. The 'L' means Love as Eren and Levi fall in love, but it turns out to be something different. I'd like to let you know what that could be, though. I don't want to spoil it for you. I don't really know what else to say but never mind that! Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I haven't written a story on AO3 before. I hope you enjoy it and I'm going to go now. 
> 
> Taneisha

Chapter One

 

"I'm going to go to Jean's party later on. Are you?" 

The unwanted thoughts of that jerk with my best friend made me feel sick to my stomach. I wouldn't even dare go to Jean's party even if Armin gave me a million dollars. I still wouldn't waste my energy on seeing that horseface. "Really Armin? The only reason why you want to go to that idiot's party is so that you can drool over him from a far distance." I had no remorse on saying that to him. I know, it would hurt him, or embarrass him, but hey, it's the truth. "E-Eren!! T-that's... not true... slightly..." He trailed off as he moved his face away from me.

I gave him a mocking smirk and gave out a little evil chuckle just to tease him. "You see, Armin. I know what you want, and it's so obvious that you have a crush on him." I propped myself up with my elbows as a lay on my bed. I knew what I was doing, and if I didn't stop my limits now, it would hurt the only best friend I have. But, he needs to know. 

"Eren, shut up!!! I don't care what you think, I like him okay." A shade of tomatoe red appeared on his face. I supressed a laugh as I watched him die of embarrassment. 

"Okay, okay. I will stop." I promised with a smile written all over my face. It was fun to tease him, but at the same time, I felt kind of bad. I mean, Jean is a nutcase who doesn't realise that a boy is crushing all over him. The horseface brat is so cocky and arrogant, he doesn't even talk to Armin, or me, and I'm glad that he doesn't. 

"Why do you like that asshole, anyway?"

"Eren." He gave out a warning tone and sighed exasperatedly. I put my hands up in defence and sat up on my bed. 

The space in my room was fairly tiny as our house only consisted of two rooms, and mum decided to sleep in the living room while me and Mikasa take the two bedrooms. I decided to have the small, box-sized room and Mikasa take the larger one. I didn't really like the big space, but the small space wasn't what I expected, but I dind't mind. 

A loud knock came from the door and Armin quickly opened it. Before he could open it a little wider, Mikasa came storming into the room with a look full of concern and stress. The sweat on her forehead well informed me that something was wrong, and I wasn't going to like it. 

"Mikasa, wha-"

"Mum's gone." She replied quickly. The pain in her eyes read it all, and as soon as those words kicked in, I immediately stood up from my bed, and rushed out of the bedroom. 

"What do you mean she's gone?" I said as I ran down the long staircase. Mikasa followed behind me and so did Armin. 

This couldn't be happening. Why would she leave us here on our own? I knew mum and dad were having tough times, and they were arguing with each other consistently, but I had thought that they had it figured out. Dad decided to leave for no apparent reason at all, he said something about work and a mission to do, but I never bought it. Mikasa had said that he was somewhere across the other side of the Earth, and it hit me that he was never coming back. Since then, mum has been depressed and out of her mind, and she was just about to get back on her feet after when Mikasa confronted her to get some help. I simply don't know the rest of what happened, but I wasn't expecting mum to be like this. 

"Eren, she's gone. Her stuff are all gone and her key is burning in the fireplace." 

A lump formed in my throat as I placed the pieces altogether. No... Mum can't do that to us. She wouldn't. 

The look in Mikasa's eyes said it all, and I didn't want to know what she was going to say. It wasn't possible. Maybe she's just gone somewhere and decided to give her clothes to the charity shop. But why would she take all of her clothes?  
I turned away from Mikasa and Armin, and stared down at the blanket that mum had left behind. I knew it all too well. It was right in front of us, even if I didn't want it to be true. 

"She's not coming back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm still a little unsure of this story, but I will give it some hope. I am just trying to get used to functioning AO3 as well, so I'm nervous. But I'd like to thank you for reading this story. It gives me hope.  
> Anyways, I'll let the story continue. 
> 
> T

Two weeks later

 

It has already been two weeks, almost three, and mum hasn't come back yet. I knew that she wasn't going to come back, but Mikasa kept insisting that she would, and she kept repeating it over and over again - until it drummed in my head. She made me believe that mum was coming back, so I would sit at the bottom of the stairs everday and stare at the door, waiting for her arrival. Yet, she still didn't walk through that door.  
So now, here I was, sitting on the bottom of the stairs, waiting. It just sucked. Waiting and waiting... I really sucked. Everytime my face would light up with hope every time I hear the doorbell ring, but it would just be Armin or one of Mikasa's friends. The worst part is hoping that it's her and rushing to the door, only to find out that it's not mum.  
It was too painful to think about, so I just sat there and buried my face in my hands,hoping that I would just hear her voice - which always turned out to be Mikasa's.  
Why would mum do this in the first place?Why would she abandon me and Mikasa like that? It just doesn't make any sense...

"Eren?" I heard the softness of my sister's voice.

I slowly looked up at the sunlight shining through the coloured glassed window ontop of the door.

The pain just keeps crawling in...

"I went to look for a job. It's only temporary... until mum comes back." 

"She's not coming back." I said in the most gloomiest voice I could ever make. I never used to sound like that, not until now.

"Will you stop saying that! Mum will come back real soon, just wait and see." She shouted. I could tell the disappearance of mum was irritating us, but the only thing I could think about was mum never returning. 

"Mikasa, she is not going to come back. Why can't you see that she is gone forever!"

"Stop saying that!" 

I felt a little push as she ran up the stairs. I watched as she ran into her bedroom, leaving me down here to suffer. This was getting too much, I can't handle mum being gone. But I guess I will have to learn to accept it. I don't want to though... I don't want to think that my mum wasn't going to come back. So why am I thinking like this now? Maybe she might come back, maybe she won't. But I don't know...

The sound of the doorbell made me jump, and I quickly opened the door, but hope left once I saw Armin standing at the porch. He must have seen my face fall in disappointment because he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a warming hug. 

"I'm sorry, Eren." He whispered softly. 

The urge to burst into tears seemed to settle me, but I pushed it aside and slowly nodded. 

"Quick, grab your keys. I'm taking you to Jean's party." 

My face screwed up in disgust as I looked at my stupid, blonde best friend. 

"Seriously? Not this again. I don't want to go to that asshole's party." I grumbled and stormed into the house. 

Armin grabbed my arm before I could even walk up the stairs. What is this dude's problem.

"Eren, your mum has just left without reasoning, you sit on a step and stare at the door day by day, and you're emotions whiz around all over the place like an emotional girl. You need to get out, and live." 

If this was what I needed to hear, then it surely did help. Armin was right, I was a mess. I have been feeling depressed and I haven't left the house since the beginning of the holidays. I mean, we only have two left and the only thing I've been doing is sitting on my hopeful, emotional ass. 

"I guess you're right. Fine, I'll come to the assholes party with you. But it doesn't mean I will be friendly to the jerk." 

That was a promise. 

Armin smiled and walked out of the door with his car keys swinging between his fingers. I could tell he was happy that I was going with him. Ever since he met Jean, his confidence has risen... a little. I wouldn't say he's overly confident yet. 

"Mikasa, I'm going to Jean's party! I'll be back later." 

The only thing I could understand was the loud music that she was playing, and I could almost hear her mumble a 'whatever' like she didn't care. Well she never cared what I did in the first place. 

Once I got myself buckled up in Armin's car, we headed straight to Trost City, where Jean's so-called, rich family lived. I guess you'd think I'm jealous of the asshole, but trust me, I'd rather die in a room full of rats than be jealous of him. He has nothing that could make me feel jealous... Or maybe just the house.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Armin, my caretaker, asked. 

"Not really, since you're forcing me to go to that horseface's rich palace." I mumbled. If anything could make me happy right now, it would be running me over with a tank. 

"Eren, you needed to have some fresh air and go out. Your friends miss you, and you need to go out and live a little." 

This was Armin's way of being the mum to me. He cares about me an awful lot, and it's not like I don't appriciate it much, it's just that it's a little too much. 

"Armin, I don't-"

"Face it Eren, you're depressed and you want your life to change. Am I right?" 

Was he challenging me? 

I didn't know what to say to that. I could've denied it and dodged the question, but I couldn't. Maybe that was my answer.

"Exactly." I heard him let out an exasperated sigh, and he drove to the left towards Trost City. Thank Gods we were almost at Jean's party, because I was eager to get out and run away. 

"Don't even think about running away, Eren." 

It was as if he had read my mind. The little guy just doesn't know when to quit it. I turned to Armin and lightly touched his hand that was on the gearstick. He slightly looked up and took a quick glance at my direction. I smiled at him, which seemed a little creepy. 

"Eren, what is it?" He asked with a little concern in his voice. 

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Yoi're a great friend and I couldn't thank you enough." It was all I could say; Armin has been there for me for years, ever since when my dad had left me, Mikasa and Mum all alone. We basically suffered when dad left and he decided to cut off the bills and not pay for any of them. That was when mum struggled a lot; She had to find a new job, in fact, two new jobs, just so that she can feed all three of us, but it was never enough. She then went through severe depression, and now that she's left, I'm worried that me and Mikasa won't be able to live without her. We'll be stuck with no home and we won't be able to go back to school. 

This was going to have to be my life now, and it sucks. 

"You're my best friend, Eren. I want you to know that... Now, we won't have this conversation, we need to be happy for Jean's party." He chirped happily. 

My smile immediately went. My hopes had almost reached to the bottom level. 

"How can I be happy when you're taking me to that asshole's party. You know how much me and Jean hate each other." 

Armin sighed heavily as he pulled up on the parking lot outside the house, Loud music boomed from the inside, and I could tell how loud it was going to be, judging by the large number of cars parked on the driveway. 

"Because we're here, and try not to cause any trouble. Jean is a cool guy." 

I wouldn't even use the workd 'cool' to describe Jean Kirstien... Horse ass is a good way to describe him. 

"How do you know? You barely know the guy since you drool over him from afar." I really need to stop teasing him. 

"Shut it, Eren." He said through gritted teeth and walked towards the front door. I could notice that his hands were shaking, and his cheeks were a bright shade of pink. He turned around and faced me. 

"How do I look?" He asked whilst brushing his hair and patting his cheeks. 

"You look like the usual Armin." I smirked. 

"You're a troll." 

He turned around and knocked on the door three times before stepping back. I leand aganist the door frame, trying to make myself look cool, but we all know that I looked like I was going to die. I could never be cool, but I could be much cooler than Jean. 

"Well, hello Armin. Come on in." The horseface douche appeared and he smiled at Armin, who was obviously blushing a bright red. If I wasn't willing to hit Kirstien's face, I'd be laughing my head off.  
He then turned to me and looked at me up and down obnoxiously. I heard a little sneer coming from his throat as he stared at me. 

"Jeager." He sneered. 

"Asshole." I smiled and walked right past him. The house was massive with two large living rooms, I honestly don't know why he has two living rooms, but I don't care about that now. 

"Eren, I can't believe you're here!" I heard the familarity in the voice, and I turned around to notice someone eating a large packet of potatoe chips. 

"Oh, hi Sasha. What's up?" 

The brunette brushed her hair out of her face and continued to munch on her potatoe chips. I swear she always eats those. 

"I'm looking for Mikasa. Do you know where she is?" 

Then it hit me right in the chest. 

"N-no... I don't know where my sister is. I'll call her and let her know you're looking for her." That was a total lie. I couldn't bear to explain what had happened to my mum yet. Everything was doing fine in our group of friendship, so I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for the both of us. 

"Thanks." She quickly gave me a hug, and turned back round, calling for Connie to come and see me and Armin. 

"I take it you hate being here, Jeager."

That asshole...

"Why is it any of your concern?"

Jean gave me the cockiest smirk anyone could never give. If he wasn't careful, I would slap him all the way to Timbuktu, and watch him die of hunger. 

"Well, this is my party, and I'd like to think that you were invited intentionally, Jeager." 

Yep, horse ass is a great description for him. 

"Gee, thank you, Kirstien. I'm flattered." I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as I felt him pat me on the shoulder. 

One more pat and I swear to God I will break his arm. I must really despise this guy. 

"I tell you what, me, Marco, Riener and Bertolt are going to this cool club later. Why don't you and Armin join us?" 

Was this his kind of way on stabbing me in the back and running away with Armin?

"I don't think so..."

"Come on, Jeager. Just live up a little." He pressed. 

I let out an exasperated sigh as I contemplated the request. Armin wouldn't be too happy about going to a nightclub and drinking alcohol. Oh Gods, imagine Armin drinking alcohol and drunk... Yeah, not a good idea...

"Okay, fine. Since you're going to annoy me the whole day about it." I mumbled and Jean patted me on the back again. I watched as Armin came closer to me and Jean. He's not going to be very happy when he finds out about this. Knowing him, he's socially awkward and hates crowds. 

"Hey guys!" I heard him call as he got closer. 

"Hey, Armin. What's up?" Jean wrapped his arm around Armni's shoulder, which made Armin blush a crimson red. It was hilarious to watch Armin squeak when he tried to talk to the brat. 

"Um... Nothing... I was just wondering what you and Eren were talking about." 

"We're going to a nightclub tonight. Wanna join?" 

Yeah, the look on Armin's face was priceless. I wanted to take a picture, but then thought twice and didn't even bother to muster a laugh. 

"A nightclub?!!!" He squeaked even louder." B-but..." 

"For me, Armin." The look on Jean's face made me want to puke all over it. His cocky smile just made him look even more ridiculous. 

"Okay then." 

And with that said and done, Jean, Marco me, Armin, Riener and Bertolt were going to go to a nightclub and have the best night of our lives, or so to speak, my worse night of my entire life. 

"Eren, I think this is a bad idea." Armin said. I didn't really listen to him since I was too busy eyeing whoever it was. I think it was a girl...

"Nonsense! I think it will be a great idea. Although, you'd be having the best night of your life, and I would be having the worse night of my life. So, this is all for you Armin." I mumbled. I'd never thought I would say this, but since I've been watching Armin, I can clearly tell that he was happy when he was with Jean. 

I noticed his face lighting up as he heard me. "Really, Eren?" I could hear some doubt in his voice. 

"Yeah, you need to get him. Yeah, he's a jerk, but you're happy and that's all that matters." I can't believe I was saying this. How many Jeagerbombs have I had since I got here? 

"I can't believe this." Armin was smiling from ear to ear when he listened. Yeah, he couldn't even believe what he was hearing. 

"Now, you need to go and get him, tiger." I gave him a smirk and bobbed my head to the tune I hardly recognised. 

To think that things were going to go well, or for me, horribly wrong, I was indeed wrong. Things got a lot more worse than expected.


End file.
